Plasma coating methods and apparatus are known. For example, one such method and apparatus for plasma flame spray coating material onto a substrate by means of passing a plasma forming gas through a nozzle electrode, and passing an arc forming current between the nozzle electrode and a rear electrode to form a plasma effluent. The method includes introducing coating material into the plasma effluent, passing the plasma effluent axially through a wall shroud extending from the exit of said nozzle electrode, and forming a flame shroud for the plasma effluent. The coating is thereby applied to the substrate.
One area where such technology is particularly advantageous is in connection with coating various components, particularly aerospace components like gas turbine engines and their components. For example, the blade roots of compressor blades can be coated with material to meet dimensional tolerance requirements for sealing the compressor blade with the compressor wheel and the like. Metallic coatings consisting of copper-nickel, aluminum-copper, and other similar composition materials have been applied in this regard using various conventional plasma spray coating processes. Typically, the coating process requires the workpiece to be masked in areas where the material transfer is not required and/or not desired. Furthermore, the workpiece is typically coated in a dedicated facility such as a gas turbine engine manufacturing plant or repair shop. Prior art methods and apparatus required masking the workpiece and applying the coating in dedicated facilities because the coating equipment was large and not portable and the spray pattern was too wide to accurately control the coating process. It would be desirable to improve the accuracy of spray coating devices so that masking and the like would not be required, as well as permitting hand spray coating repairs in the field.